CRAZY Productions
CRAZY Productions is an entertainment company founded by Donald Garrison Jr. and Kelli Garrison in 2011. It was made to make videos for the internet. History In 2010, Donald and Kelli Garrison made a video on their friend's laptop, who posted it to their Facebook page. Wanting to make their own videos for the internet, they founded CRAZY Productions and got a video camera to use. Their first video, Spiders Scare Me!!!, was posted to kirkandkelli.webs.com in April 2011, and they started to make more videos soon afterward. However, from 2012 to 2014, production decreased considerably, popping videos many months between each other, with no new video at all in 2014. Wanting to pick back up production, Donald has been trying to strengthen CRAZY Productions since 2015 started, giving the company its own logo with its own mascot, Mr. Crazy. More videos started to get uploaded as well. Kelli was no longer heading the company with her brother, but was still active for creative ideas and acting. For the beginning of 2016, there were no new videos at all. After many delays on new episodes of The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show, as well as even more delays on a "secret project" that was announced in 2015, Donald announced in September 2016 that The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show and its spin-offs were on an indefinite hiatus, and that the secret project had been cancelled, both of which are due to tension between him and Kelli over the company, with Kelli's future roles in the company becoming unclear. With that however, a new show was announced that would be done without Kelli, due to be released that week. That show ended up becoming Ask the Grim Reaper, which is used to "fill in the gaps" between uploads of other CRAZY Productions shows. The show even got a spin-off of its own, Grim Reaper Shorts. The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show returned for one last episode in February 2017, with Kelli returning as both an actress and a writer. They both had planned on making a Season 3 of the show, but eventually plans fell through. During this time, Donald was also planning a new secret project. This had some progress put into it, but eventually dipped into creative hell. On January 2019, Donald officially announced that The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show and its spin-offs were cancelled. He explained that he and Kelli have become different people creatively, and that Kelli is no longer part of CRAZY Productions. Donald also announced that CRAZY Productions will undergo a massive creative overhaul and be rebranded into something new. This will all take place once Ask the Grim Reaper Season 3 ends. Currently, CRAZY Productions has five shows (one of which is on indefinite hiatus), with future shows planned to release in the near future. Shows Produced by CRAZY Productions Current *The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show (2011-2017); 2 seasons, 8 episodes *KKCS Extras (2015-2017); 1 season, 2 episodes *Kirk and Kelli's Fun Facts (2015); 1 season, 1 episode *Ask the Grim Reaper (2016-present); 3 seasons, ongoing *Grim Reaper Shorts (2017-present); 1 season, ongoing Cancelled *CRAZY Tonight (Planned for 2015/2016) *The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Movie: Starring Monkey (Planned for 2018/2019) Staff Current Staff *Donald Garrison Jr. **Founder **Head of the Company (2011-present) **Producer (2011-present) **Actor (2011-present) **Writer (2011-present) **Editor (2011-present) *Xzavier Ford **Producer (2018-present) **Actor (2018-present) **Creative Adviser (2018-present) **Camera Operator (2018-present) *Isaac Bratton **Actor (2019-present) *Jared Lytle **Actor (2019-present) *Joshua Sutherland **Camera Operator (2019-present) **Editor (2019-present) **Actor (2019-present) Former Staff *Kelli Garrison **Founder **Head of the Company (2011-2014) **Producer (2011-2014) **Actor (2011-2017) **Writer (2011-2014, 2017) **Creative Adviser (2015-2017) *Josie Mullin **Actor (2015) *Star Brickey-Jarrel **Actor (2011) *Andrew Stang **Creative Adviser (2011) *Liby Morgan **Camera Operator (2015) Links Official Website YouTube Channel Facebook Page